Christmas Time!
by xXSoapOperaPrincessxX
Summary: A fun, cute fic about what I would've liked to see in a GL Christmas '09. Centered around Shayne/Dinah, but also includes Bill/Lizzie, Josh/Reva, Frank/Blake, and James/Daisy. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Guiding Light or the characters, I am just a fan who loves to write fanfiction, so please don't sue me.

A/N: This is definitly not my first fanfic, or first GL fanfiction, but I know how most of us are upset that GL is ending in September. I am really upset because my favorite couple Shaynah (Shayne/Dinah) will no longer be on and I know everyone else has their favorite couples and reasons for watching. Now the couples in this fic are Shaynah, Bizzie, Jeva, Blank, and Jaisy, so please do not bash any of these couples. Hope you all enjoy!! (Oh also, in this fanficton, Shaynah has gotten custody of baby Henry)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shayne, you do realize we're late right?" Dinah questioned taking a seat next to her beau who was typing furiously at his laptop. "Mhmm..." Was his response and Dinah rolled her eyes, "And you do remember what happened last time we were..." "Ah dammit!" He exclaimed suddenly, earning him a whack on the arm "What was that for?!" "For swearing in front of your son, how many times have I told you and Remy not to do that?" She closed the laptop after her mini rant and looked at Shayne "Time to go" She stood up taking the laptop over to the desk as Shayne just watched her "Have I told you how sexy you are when you're bossy?" He asked, a smirk playing across his lips. Dinah smiled, walking back over to him and leaning in close. "Flattery will get you everywhere..." She began in a sexy and enticing tone, her lips not even inches away from his. "..Later". She finished pulling away and leaving Shayne stunned. "You're joking right? That is so unfair!" Dinah shrugged a smirk of her own plastered on her face "You can complain later, can you get Henry?" She asked getting the coats and Shayne laughed going over to Henry's playpen. "Babe, why isn't his coat on?" "Well unless you wanted him to get heatstroke while we were waiting for daddy to..." "I got it, I got. Where's..." He began looking around for the small clothing items but as he turned around once more, Dinah was already holding it out. He smiled and kissed her cheek quickly before bending down and getting the infant ready. "Henry, what would we do without mommy?" and Dinah smiled in return, as he lifted Henry up. "Better question is what would I do without my two favorite guys in the whole world?" Shayne and Dinah locked eyes before sharing a romantic kiss and Henry happily giggled. After they parted, Dinah pointed to the bags by the door. "Can you get those?" "Yeah, here you..." "I'll take him" As they transferred the child from one parent to the other. "You ready Henry? This is gonna be the best Christmas Eve ever..." Shayne said as they walked towards the door, "But then again how do you top roasting marshmallows on a burning evidence building?" He joked, giving his girlfriend a teasing look as he walked ahead of her out the door.

"Hey everyone!" Shayne shouted as he opened the door to Crosscreek, getting a loud greeting in return from everyone. "There they are!" Josh said making his way over to the trio. "You're late!" Reva commented from the couch, a glass of eggnog in her hand. "Don't look at me, talk to your son." Dinah replied as she handed Henry over to Josh who was extremely happy to see his grandson. "Oh I believe you, Dinah" Reva said as the couple put their things down and joined the large group of people "Hey now, I'm your son. You're supposed to be on my side" Shayne said in mock offense as he leant down giving his mom a kiss. "Sorry honey, but us girls we gotta stick together" "Amen!" Blake said from a seat across the room "Blake, how many of those have you had?" Buzz, who was sitting close with Lillian questioned about the eggnog in the redhead's hand. "Buzz, sweetie I don't think you should be one to talk, I saw you knock a few back when Lillian wasn't looking" Everyone laughed as Lillian scolded her beau and Billy made room on the sofa for Shayne to sit, Dinah taking a seat on his lap. "So what made you two so late anyway?" Reva asked her son. "Well, your son couldn't pry his eyes off of the computer..." "I am trying to get our house built!" Shayne defended and Dinah cooed an "I know baby" and kissed him quickly. "Son, the workers are going as fast as they can, Matt's been working his fingers to the bone with all of this" Josh advised, standing behind Reva, with Henry smiling in his arms. "Yeah well we gotta get this done before..." "So where is Colin?" Dinah abruptly cut him off "Bill and Lizzie are taking care of him and Sarah in the backroom, you guys should take Henry in there give him a chance to play with his little cousin and uncle" "Yeah why don't we go do that?" Dinah questioned to Shayne who agreed as they got up. Josh reluctantly handed Henry over to his son, before asking Reva if she wanted a refill of her drink and kissing her softly.

Once in the backroom a 6 month pregnant Lizzie and husband Bill were on the floor playing with 3 year old Sarah and Colin. "Hey guys" Bill said standing up and slapping hands with Shayne and hugging his sister. Dinah was thrilled to have made peace with her brother and his wife after their huge falling out and luckily the four were able to be friends now. "Hi!" Lizzie exclaimed and Shayne and Dinah's eyes almost popped out as they saw how big Lizzie had gotten, the blonde noticed this. "I know, I'm gigantic. It's getting ridiculous; I can't even see my feet anymore." Everyone except the heiress laughed as they joined her on the floor with the kids "Hey little man how are ya?" Bill asked of Henry. "He's getting big" He commented to Shayne and Dinah who nodded in amazement. "Yeah, he grows like a weed every day, it's crazy" "I can't believe how much she has grown" Dinah commented gesturing to Sarah who was hugging her mom. "Oh I know right?" "She's beautiful Lizzie" Dinah smiled and Lizzie thanked her "Truth is she looks so much like Jonathan it's a miracle people don't ask me if she's my actual daughter" "Speaking of my MIA brother, do you know where he is?" Lizzie shook her head as she pulled Colin into her lap. "No, all I know is he doesn't wanna come back to Springfield. I just couldn't be happier that he left here this time." "Who wouldn't wanna come back to this charmingly dysfunctional town of crazy people?" Bill sarcastically cracked and they all shared a good chuckle. "I know that I didn't until..." Shayne began wrapping an arm around Dinah "Some gorgeous woman got me to reconsider" They kissed sweetly and pulled away "Even though she was a pain in the ass" She playfully smacked his chest "I'll second that" Bill teased and Dinah just shook her head and rolled her eyes, a smile all the while remaining on her face. "I need another beer, you guys want something?" Bill asked standing up; Shayne said he would take a beer. He kissed Lizzie before Dinah said she would join him as they walked out of the room. Once in the secluded hallway, she stopped her brother. "Can I just say how happy again I am that..." "I know me too. But hey, everything worked out like it was supposed to" "You with Lizzie..." "You with Shayne, but cousin or no cousin, he better treat you right" Dinah grinned brightly and nodded her head "Oh he does, in more ways than one..." "Whoa, I did not hear that, nope did not hear that. Now I really need that beer." The siblings laughed before looking out each other seriously "Merry Christmas" Dinah said. "Merry Christmas... sis" He replied before they bumped fists and went for beverages.

Back out in the kitchen/living room where all the excitement was happening, James and Daisy had arrived as well as Frank who was comfortably sitting with his girlfriend, Blake, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So how's Natalia? How's the baby?" Lillian questioned the cop. "Doing fine, everyone's doing good. I think Emma and Rafe are really enjoying their little sister" "So would Marina, too bad she isn't here" Reva commented to which Dinah immediately looked down. "She's having a good time in California with her mom. Funny how things have a way of working out" "Oh I most definitely agree with that" Blake added as her and Frank kissed. "That's my boy!" Buzz said and Reva and Lillian who were sitting on either side of him burst out laughing at Frank's blushing. "Pop, come on..." "What? I'm just happy you got it right this time that's all, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing at all darling, I think it's sweet" The nurse beside her boyfriend commented as they too shared a kiss. "Ugh! There are too many old people making out here" Daisy said in disgust "Who you calling old?" Blake questioned and everyone laughed "I bet you're thrilled that we came here" Daisy whispered to James who simply put his arm around her shoulders "Nah, I think it's cool. I like your family." "Speaking of that..." She began softly but her voice got louder as she addressed everyone "Where is Grandpa Billy, I thought he was here?" "Oh he was, he left to pick up the pies" Reva answered and Bill joked aloud "Great, what are we gonna have for desert then?" Again, everyone laughed before Bill and Dinah made their way back into the kids' room with their significant others.

"Our family is crazy" Bill said as they entered the room. "Hey, compared to the Spauldings, the Lewis's and Coopers are as normal as you get." Lizzie replied. "Yeah speaking of that, what's going on with your family?" Shayne questioned "Well my mom and dad are on vacation as a Christmas present from me and James. Of course mom didn't wanna leave during the holidays but we convinced her plus they took Peyton so it's not like they're totally deprived of family." "And your dad, he's doing OK now?" Dinah asked and Lizzie nodded "Yeah, the treatment worked great I mean he's still gonna need to get it every few weeks for awhile but other than that he's cured." "That's great, it really is." "Yeah I just am glad he'll be able to meet the twins..." But as soon as it slipped Lizzie's mouth, she covered it. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to keep this a secret" Bill sighed and Lizzie smacked him. "You're having twins?! Congratulations" "That explains why you're so big" Shayne said and Lizzie glared at him "We were trying to keep it a secret so that it would kinda be a nice surprise for everyone ya know?" "Hey our lips are sealed we're..." But once again Dinah stopped him. "Really happy for you" Bill noticed the water bottle his sister was holding in her hand "Since when do you pass up on a beer or Billy's spiked eggnog?" "Since I am trying to be healthy, you got a problem with it?" "A sip won't do ya any harm" He replied holding the bottle out to her, Shayne looked at her amused "No thanks..." "Why?" "I told you why!" "Shayne why isn't she having a beer?" Shayne just chuckled and his girlfriend gave him a dirty look "We said we were gonna tell everyone tonight, might as well start with your own brother." She let out a long sigh as Shayne slipped his supportive hand into hers "I'm pregnant" She announced "Ohmigawd! I'm gonna be an uncle?" "Sweetie, Daisy and Henry already have made you an uncle." Lizzie commented "Yeah but... I'm gonna know about this kid!" they all laughed as the women rolled their eyes. Bill hugged his sister and congratulated Shayne. "Congratulations." Lizzie said calmly, unlike her enthusiastic hubby. "So is it show time?" Shayne asked Dinah and she smiled, biting her lip. "Guess we might as well..." "Good luck" Lizzie chimed in. "You guys don't mind watching him?" Shayne asked and the other couple replied that of course they don't mind. Both parents kissed Henry before thanking the Lewis's and leaving the room.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke" Dinah said and Shayne chuckled "That's called morning sickness" "That's called nerves!" "What are you nervous about? My mom? My dad? Because they both adore you, probably more than they do me." "No, I know they do and I love them, it's not that." "Buzz? Frank? The rest of the Coopers because of what happened with Henry? Baby, they understand..." "Well I hadn't even thought about that, but yes that is going to be extremely awkward." "OK, it's not the Lewis's or the Coopers, so unless you're nervous about telling Blake or Lillian, I think we've run out of families." "It's not about telling them, that's not why I'm scared" "Scared? Honey wh..." But before he continued he gently pulled her into the office and over to the couch, Dinah's eyes already watering. "Whets wrong? This is more than nerves, you look terrified. Are you upset about the b..." "Of course not! I'm thrilled, I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I mean I have you, and Henry and the two of you are my family. My brother and I have made up; he's looking forward to being an uncle to our kid, I... I just... Telling everyone about our baby makes it real, and that scares me because I'll love the idea of being a mom to our baby so much and..." She trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks. Shayne lifted up her chin and wiped a few of her tears away "What's wrong with that? What's wrong with being happy and..." "I don't wanna lose our baby; I don't wanna hurt you..." "You won't..." Dinah stood walking over to the other side of the room "It's a very big possibility." "OK you need to talk to me." Shayne stated making his way over to her. She turned around and faced him. "I've been pregnant before, both times I lost my baby." Shayne was stunned; all he could do was pull her into a hug  
"why didn't you tell me?" "I... I... just..." She pulled away still staying close to him "I wanted to be happy for as long as I could" "Hey, I love you; we are going to be happy for the rest of our lives together. That is horrible that you've lost two kids, no one should go through that, and baby I wish I could've been there to take your pain away but we are not gonna lose our baby you know why?" Dinah shook her head "Because he or she is gonna be part you. Its gonna be strong and loving and smart and its part me, stubborn." Dinah laughed as a few loose tears made their way down her cheeks "Its gonna be a fighter, and we're gonna love 'em with all our hearts." The two kissed passionately and after they pulled away, Dinah wiped her tears and smiled "'You ready?" Shayne asked "Yeah, yeah lets go" She put her hand on her belly and they left the room.

"Did someone order these delicious pies?" Billy announced as he walked through the door, just as Shayne and Dinah made their way out of the study and Billy and Lizzie came out with the kids. "They made it here? All of 'em?" Josh teased and Reva smacked him playfully. "I'll help you pass 'em out" He then offered going over and taking the bag from his brother. "None for me thank you... Or OK well maybe just a little piece... But you know what? I really shouldn't.." Frank put his hand on her knee to silence her "She'll have a piece" The couple kissed. "What kind of pie did you get Grandpa?" Daisy asked as she sat on James's lap, on a chair beside Frank's "Apple and Cherry" The older gentleman replied licking his lips. "Who wants want?" Josh questioned and suddenly a chorus of voices and shouts filled the room. Bill and Lizzie made their way through the room with the kids, handing Colin to Reva and Shayne picked up Henry. The two couples made their way (In Lizzie's case, waddled her way) over to the one empty couch. "Can I see my grandson?" Buzz asked of Shayne who said "Sure" and stood up handing him to Buzz, before going over and taking his seat next to Dinah, who he wrapped his arms around in a cuddly position, her halfway sitting in his lap. Sarah sat happily in between her mom and step daddy as Lizzie struck up a conversation with Daisy and her brother, whose chair was right next to her end of the couch. "We gotta tell them" Shayne whispered into Dinah's ear and she gulped, "We will, I will. After everything calls down" She replied back. "You mean after everyone you think will be upset is too stuffed on pie or too drunk on eggnog to be angry? Hmm?" Dinah shrugged "Yes, as a matter of fact." "No one is going to be upset though" "OK, yeah I know. I know your right" "I'm right?" Shayne questioned for confirmation, a cocky smirk on his face "That rarely ever happens, can you say it again?" Dinah smiled and they kissed. "What are you two s happy about over there?" Reva asked suspiciously causing the couple to break their kiss. Bill and Lizzie looked over with knowing smiles and the rest of the room went unusually silent. Shayne and Dinah glanced around before looking back at each other. "Umm... excited for pie! It smells delicious!" She laughed nervously as Josh and Billy came in carrying plates as everyone stared at her strangely. "What's going on here?" Reva asked again this time even more suspicious. "What? I like pie" "She does, that's true" Shayne added as he took a mouthful of his slice. "No, no it's not pie. You both of been acting... odd since you came here, like your keeping a secret." Dinah looked at Shayne for help who just smiled. "You know what secrets do? They eat away at you; you have to tell someone, anyone to get the pressure of keeping it in. It's not healthy, really take it from me. I have kept plenty of secrets in my day but at some point it just is too overwhelming..." "Fine! OK! Your right! I can't take it anymore! Bill and I are having twins!!" Lizzie suddenly burst and it took all that Shayne, Dinah, and Bill had to keep from cracking up laughing. "Twins? I'm going to have two great grandbabies? Oh this is wonderful!" Lillian commented, standing up and going over to her granddaughter and hugging her. Everyone congratulated the couple and asked why the kept it a secret. By this time, all the pie was passed out and Billy was already on his second piece as he took a seat in a chair, next to Buzz's end of the other couch. Josh sat on the arm of that couch next to Reva and finally the questions about the twins had died down. "Your turn" Lizzie said in singsong voice to Dinah, who simply glared at her. Again everyone was anticipating an explanation from Dinah. Shayne took her hand and she took a deep breath as they turned a face Reva and Josh. "I am.. Shayne and I we're..." "Dinah's pregnant" Shayne said cutting off his girlfriend's rambling. Josh and Reva's as did everyone else's faces lit up. "Congratulations son!" Josh exclaimed giving both Shayne and Dinah hugs. "Why didn't ya tell us sooner?" Reva questioned a large smile on her face "Oh well I just found out a week ago... was it a week ago?" "Yes it was a week ago" Shayne confirmed. "Well this is terrific, I am so happy for the two of you. You better do whatever she wants, when she wants it" Reva advised to her son and Shayne simply stared at Dinah "Oh I will, I heard about those pregnant women.." "Hey!" Lizzie said offensively and everyone laughed.

After a few minutes or so, the chatter and the congratulations and baby talk had died down and everyone was sitting there. Beverages in everyone's hands as couples were sitting close and the kids were a large playpen asleep. Josh suddenly cleared his throat. "You know, its... it's been a hard year, I think we can all agree on that" He began and everyone listened intently. "We lost some good people, good men. Mallet, not the best cop in the world...but then again I guess I'm just bitter..." Everyone laughed "But seriously, he was a good guy. Always tried to do right by the people he loved. Look at what he and Marina did for my son, reuniting him with his" Frank and Buzz smile sadly and nodded. "And it's a shame he had to leave this world, but he went out a hero, just how I think he would've wanted it" "His family, his job, his friends. Meant a lot to him, he'll always be missed but he's... he's watching over us" Frank declared and everyone nodded. "Well there were times where I just wanted to punch the guy in the face, but... he helped raise my son, gave him a good home. And I'll always be thankful to him for that" Shayne said solemnly. "To Mallet..." Buzz added, raising his glass as did everyone else "To Mallet" They all repeated taking a drink. "And of course Jeffrey. We butted heads sometimes, but when the chips were down we worked together. We shared a family through this amazing woman sitting next to me..." Josh grasped Reva's hand who had tears in her eyes. "And he was a good man. He did whatever he had to do to protect his family and he is missed by all of us I'm sure." Reva wiped a tear off her face before she started "I loved him, that crazy man. He was a... he was an amazing husband and father and Colin will hear about his daddy and he's gonna be proud, because I know I am. I miss him every day and I will the rest of my life but I still hear him singing and still hear him encouraging me to live my life to the fullest because that was the best gift he gave me. At some of the lowest times in my life, he brought the life back into me" Everyone looked at the water eyed Reva after her speech and she laughed through her tears "I'm done, I'm done" "Umm... well I had known Jeffrey for awhile..." Dinah began "Best partner you could ask for. Knew what he was doing, how to do it and it was his way or no way that's for sure" Everyone again laughed. "He loved his friends and most of all his family more than anything. When we were in Bosnia you could tell all he thought about was his wife, his son. He was definitely one of the good guys" "You know he always was so nice to me and while you wouldn't expect him to be funny, he was sometimes and I just think he was cool." Daisy said and Billy raised his glass "To that S.O.B, he left us too early but he will be missed forever. To Jeffrey!" And everyone chorused along, drinking again. "But even with all the heartbreak and tough choices we all had to make, we've made it through 'em and look at us all now" Josh commented and everyone looked around "We have two new families who are growing bigger by the day.." He explained gesturing to Shayne and Dinah and Bill and Lizzie "No pun intended of course" Buzz joked and Lizzie rolled her eyes "Haha lets laugh more at the fat, pregnant whale." "Nah, you're not fat or a whale. You're beautiful" Bill sappily cooed and the married couple kissed. "As I was saying, we're all happy, look at Frank!" And everyone laughed. "Even the young ones over there" Gesturing to Daisy and James "Thanks Josh" Daisy sarcastically said "I think the biggest accomplishment in this room is the "Always" couple." Billy said pointing to his brother who looked down at Reva as the pair locked eyes, "I am lucky and I thank God every day for it and her of course for actually giving me a shot" "Aww Bud, you're the most stubborn, infuriating man I've known. And I love ya" The two kissed and everyone clapped. After they pulled away Josh raised his glass again "Merry Christmas everyone" And every said Merry Christmas as couples embraced in kisses and Billy went for a third piece of pie

After about an hour, everyone had left except for Shayne and Dinah who were helping Josh and Reva to clean up. "No, no no. You sit. You're carrying my grandchild; you gotta get your rest." Josh said as he took some plates out of Dinah's hands "While you can, your gonna have two rugrats to raise soon" Reva commented from the kitchen. "No pressure" Dinah laughed and Shayne put away another dish and walked over to her "You are an amazing mom. Henry and our baby, not to mention me are so lucky to have you" He whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around d her waist leaning down and kissing her neck. "Alright you two get outta here. Get that precious baby boy home" Reva said walking over to them. Josh already had Henry and the bag and handing them to Shayne "Geez don't kick us out or anything..." He scoffed and Reva laughed "Oh you're so funny!" She kissed her son and her grandson, as Dinah hugged Josh "Congratulations again, we are so happy for the two of you." "Thanks Josh" They switched then, Josh saying goodnight to his son as Dinah walked over to Reva. "I don't think I have told you how glad I am that you're with my son and in our family" "Really? You are?" She asked surprised "Yes, yes I am. I know we hadn't always gotten along..." "Understatement..." "I know but you know I think that's because we're a lot alike and that's good, I think it's good that we have two strong women in our family now. We gotta keep those Lewis boys in line" Dinah laughed and the two women hugged. "Hey baby, why don't we go load up the car and then come in a get Henry?" "Uh... OK" Dinah agreed as the two left with Henry's bag and some leftover pie.

As they walked out to the car, it was snowing in a nice slow pace, just sprinkling over Springfield. Shayne looked over at his girlfriend who was gorgeous with snow in her hair. He pulled something out of his pocket as they closed the door on the car. Dinah looked up at him and he was already mistletoe above his head, she smiled "That isn't cliché'?" "Eh... maybe, but what'd ya say? Wanna be cheesy?" She laughed "I don't know why don't you come closer and find out?" Shayne leant down and the two kissed passionately after they pulled away Shayne asked Dinah to hold the mistletoe and she did as he got down on one knee causing Dinah's eyes to widen larger than the moon shining in the sky. He looked up and laughed "If you are just tying your shoes, I'm gonna hit you so hard!" She laughed her eyes welling with tears. He laughed again and pulled a small box out of his back pocket. He opened it revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Dinah, I love you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. You're my family, and I cannot imagine my life without you." "How long have you been planning this?" She asked a large smile on her face. "Baby I've been planning to spend the rest of my life with you since we made love for the first time" "It was that good?" She giggled and Shayne just stared into her eyes "You're just that amazing. So..." He took the ring out of the box and held it up to her "Dinah Marler... Will you marry me?" "Yes, I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes..." Shayne let out an excited "yes" himself as he hugged her and kissed her stomach before lifting her feet off the ground and spun her around "She said yes!!" He yelled before they passionately kissed and everyone who had supposedly left came out of hiding clapping and yelling. Once back on the ground Dinah glanced around at everyone, including Josh and Reva, her mouth hanging open. "Are ya gonna let me put this on ya now?" Shayne asked about the ring and Dinah with shaky hands nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah. I love you I love you" She repeated over and over as they kissed, and everyone came over to them, congratulating them. It was a very Merry Christmas


End file.
